seawave_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomboi
Quote: "Pain is the only thing telling me I'm still alive." -DoomBoi... all the time. Probably. Power origin: DoomBoi, the 18 year old 26 year old, has magic based powers that were given to him by the demon known as Leggy Cat. These powers can only come from death and resurrection. In 2007, DoomBoi was trampled to death in a mosh pit at Warped tour, this was the day he fell into the evil paws of the demon cat and lost ownership of his soul. Leggy Cat decided he was "worthy" of his "gifts" and allowed the deal of resurrection to be made. However, DoomBoi's days are numbered... and so are the rest of the world's. Once his doom track is filled and Leggy Cat has control over four people, the apocalypse arrives. It is up to DoomBoi and the rest of the Galactic Alliance of Young Supers (G.A.Y.S.) to find the solution! HAHA BIG YEET! The G.A.Y.S. dun diddly did it! Leggy Cat has returned to the dank ether of which he belongs AND lil' Tim Tim didn't die! But alas, he is powerless since he no longer has ties to the magic demon beast. Now he's just an ordinary smol edgy boi with a magic(?) bamboo sword and all of Artifice's shit, cause lol they're possessed by that tuning fork thing now. Background: DoomBoi, real name Timothy, is the son of Liam and Lily Baggert. He had a rough childhood with a heavily abusive dad and a seemingly negligent mother. Tim lived in constant fear when his father was around. He found it easier to just never speak or show interest in anything around him as it might be seen as "wrong." He and his mom didn't have much of a relationship at all, it wasn't positive, but not really negative either. In one memorable conversation he had with her he begged her to leave Liam and take him with her. She apologized for everything and explained that she was just too scared to leave. Because what would her mother think? Not to mention Liam had threatened her with Timothy's life if she left, but she wouldn't tell him that. Shortly after his death at warped tour, Fox News did a story about it with a live interview with his parents. During the interview, in a fit of rage Lily ratted Liam out for all the awful things he's done to her and her now deceased son on live television. He was probably proven guilty and sent to prison. She divorced him and now lives in Seawave City. If there is anyone from his childhood he would want to see again, it's his old friend Rebecca. Most kids in school thought Tim was a freak and either bullied him or just ignored him. Except Rebecca, they were best friends. She was the one who got him the tickets to go to Warped Tour with her. He doesn't know where she is, but he hopes to see her again some day. Lily has reconnected with Tim, but it's not going great. He resents her a lot for never sticking p for him as a child, but at the same time, he desperately wants to fit in with her family. It's just a matter of getting over himself and forgiving the past.